


my home is with you

by sansateas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Direwolf puppies, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, a dream of spring vibes, based off the supposed leaks that Jon goes North in the end, jon comes home, mentioned Arya/Gendry, post 8x05, show canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansateas/pseuds/sansateas
Summary: Sansa has been Queen in the North for the past year after the wars with the White Walkers and the Queens in the South have ended. Things have slowly returned to more normalcy, yet she feels like part of her is missing. Until, Jon finally comes home.





	my home is with you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this real fast and it wasn't beta'd so hopefully there aren't a lot of errors. enjoy pure fluff.

He came back to her a year after the wars were won.

 

Sansa had spent the past year alone in Winterfell with only Bran and Brienne around. The wars in the south had ended tragically, and she had heard that Jon ended up having to kill the dragon queen himself because of the devastation that had been caused on King’s Landing. After that, he went North, to the wall, as a self-imposed exile for such a crime. 

 

Sansa didn’t leave her room for a week after getting that raven. 

 

Soon after, she learned that Arya was not coming back, at least for sometime. She had some matters to deal with in Storm’s End, though she did not disclose what. Arya had not come back yet, but occasionally sent a raven saying she was doing okay. Sansa suspected it had something to do with Gendry, the new Lord Baratheon, who Sansa had heard rumors of them spending a lot of time together before the Battle of Winterfell. She missed Arya so much, who she had felt was the most important person in her life those months leading up to the war against the dead. 

 

At Winterfell, Bran was still the same, though he smiled on occasion now. When the crowds in King’s Landing mobbed Drogon after the death of his rider, the last dragon in the world fell, and magic began to wane again. Bran felt some of the weight of the world he had to carry slowly become less a burden. He would spend a lot of time with Sam; they ended up having a lot in common with what kind of books they were interested in. He never would be the same Bran he once was, but he was more Bran than he had been before and during the wars. 

 

Brienne stayed to guard Sansa, even though Sansa insisted she did not need the extra protection. But Sansa knew Brienne had her heart broken by the kingslayer, who perished during the wars with his sister, and Sansa made sure Brienne always had a home. Podrick and her would train younger kids in the courtyard often, and things were okay, though they could have always been better.

 

Life felt bittersweet, and Sansa had a hole in her heart. 

 

She was the Queen in the North now, however. After the wars, the North formally declared itself independent, while the Southerners scrambled to fix the disarray that was left with the destruction of the Iron Throne. The Vale and the Riverlands also became part of the Northern kingdom, since the Vale had been loyal to Sansa for years, and Riverrun had no on occupying it at the moment, since the whereabouts of Sansa’s uncle were unknown. Sansa assumed that her future children might end up inheriting that land too. 

 

Children. That was a matter that Sansa avoided thinking about for the moment. She did not want to marry yet, not again. She was fine ruling alone, though she knew she eventually had to marry to continue the line. That was a matter for a few years down the road, and the letters asking for her hand would pile up, unread.

 

When Jon finally came home, it was the sunniest winter morning Sansa had seen in a while. There was still snow, but spring was nearing. The North would always be cold, but the weather was slightly warmer than usual. That morning, Sansa woke up and got dressed, breaking her fast in her solar, but looking out the window as she did. There were children running around the courtyard, everyone going about their duties, Bran was in the courtyard talking with Sam, Brienne was training some of the older boys and girls. It was a pleasant day before her. Then everyone began to shout.

 

“Open the gates!” people were yelling, and Sansa ran out to the courtyard. She hadn’t heard of any visitors coming, and surely someone would have sent a raven if they were. Could it be Arya coming unannounced? That was her style.

 

She went into the courtyard and people moved out the way to let their queen through. And there he was. Standing by the gates, smiling at Sam and Bran, holding a bundle in his arms. 

 

Jon. He was home.

 

He felt her eyes on him and turned to her, smiling. Sansa ran to him, she had waited so long for this day. 

 

“Sansa,” he breathed as she approach. She went to hug him, but he paused her. “Wait,” he smiled, “I have something for you.”

 

Sansa finally looked at the bundle in his arms as he handed it to her, and she began to cry. A direwolf pup with the bluest eyes she had seen, and the most soft grey fur was there looking right at her. She thought of Lady, and her tears were happy tears. She had felt a part of her been torn away when Lady died all those years ago, yet Jon had brought her this tiny pup.

 

“She’s from Ghost. Sending him beyond the wall meant he eventually came back with pups. Tormund came to Castle Black with Ghost to let me see them, and I saw this one, and I knew had to bring her to you,” Jon said smiling. 

 

Sansa looked up, using one hand to her tears. “Thank you, Jon,” she whispered. Then she finally flew into his arms, him wrapping his arms around her as she held the pup. 

 

When he let go, he motioned towards Bran. That was when Sansa realized he too had a pup in his lap. “I figured he needed one back in his life too, and Arya still has Nymeria alive, so I made sure to just bring them for you and Bran.”

 

“Winter,” Bran said. “This one is named Winter. Starks always endure even the hardest of Winters.”

 

Sansa smiled. Spring was nearing, but Bran was right. Winter would come and go, and Starks endured.

 

* * *

 

“How long will you be here?” Sansa asked Jon as they sat in her solar later that day. She sat by the fire, sewing as always, as her pup was her feet sleeping. Jon and her had just finished dinner, him sitting across from her, and now Sansa finally asked the question that had been on her mind all day.

 

He sighed. “I don’t know,” he replied.

 

“Oh,” Sansa felt her heart tighten. He would leave again too soon, leave her alone as he had done all those times before.    
  
“It all depends on you,” he said, softly.

 

“Me?” She was confused. What did he mean?

 

“Sansa, I want to stay here, if you’ll have me. I want to be home again.”

 

“Why would you ever think I wouldn’t want you here?” she asked frowning, though at the same time she felt as though her world was lighter.

 

“I know I have hurt you, and our family in the past. I should have listened to you about Daenerys, but I did what I thought was best. I just wanted to protect our family and look where that got us? I know we didn’t see eye to eye leading up to the war, and I will admit I felt betrayed when I found out you told Tyrion, but I know that you always had the same goal in mind as me, protecting our family.

 

“Being at the Wall is essentially useless now, but I was prepared to live my days there. We haven’t even gotten any recruits these last months, and why would we? It’s just me alone at Castle Black. I felt that this punishment I gave myself was right, gods, I murdered someone, my own aunt. When Tormund came to see me, I was miserable and brooding as always. But he told me life did not have to be what I was making it. He said I probably did the right thing, and the burning of King’s Landing was proof enough that her living was dangerous to the realm. He told me to do what I wanted, not what made me miserable. The next day I packed up a horse and the pups and rode home, to you. I want another chance to live here in Winterfell, with you.”

 

Sansa was silent. This is what she had wanted, she wanted him to be home again, she had missed him so much. But why did his words make her feel overwhelmed? “To me?” she asked.

 

“What?”

 

“You said you wanted to come back to me. You didn’t mention anyone else, you said to me. Why?”

 

“Sansa, I think you know why.”

 

Suddenly she couldn’t breathe. All those nights she had spent missing him came back to her. Those tears she cried when she heard he wasn’t coming home. Those feelings for him that did not feel brotherly in nature, making her feel like something was wrong with her. The sigh of relief she felt when she learned they were cousins. It all was rushing back to her all over again. Did he mean it like that? Did he feel the same as she had felt, and tried so many times to not feel that way?

 

“Jon, tell me,” she said, reaching for his hand. 

 

“Sansa. . .”

  
“I need to hear this, Jon. Tell me why?”

 

“Sansa, I love you more than a brother should. I felt that something was wrong with me for so long, and learning we were cousins was such a relief, as things fell into place. I have loved you for so long, and living without you this past year has been torture. I want to be near you again, to see you smile everyday, to watch you sew by the fire, to watch you frown while doing paperwork, to watch you look absolutely pleased when you eat lemon cakes. If you don’t want me here, tell me and I’ll leave. But I love you, Sansa,” he said, his eyes looking at her like she was the world.

 

She said nothing for a few seconds. Jon sighed and tried to untangle his hand from hers. She didn’t let him. “Jon, I feel the same way. I love you, not as a sister loves a brother, I never have.”

 

“We spent so long away from each other, and for what?” he said, smiling. 

 

“We were such fools, weren’t we?”

 

Jon pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. “Sansa, I know I’ve just got back. But I know we both have felt this way for long and our feelings are true. Will you marry me?”

 

Sansa got out her chair and pulled him up to, giving him a hug, burying her face into his neck. “Yes,” she said softly. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

 

Jon took her face into his hands, cupping her cheeks. He gave her the gentlest of kisses, and Sansa had never been kissed like that before. Her whole body felt warm, and she knew this is what all her kisses should be like. She wanted more from him, and she tugged him closer.

 

She eventually dragged him into her bed, half laughing as they tripped over things because they wouldn’t let go of each other. She felt safe with him. He was her home, and he had finally come back to his.

 

Later in the year, when the weather was warmer and it seem as if Spring had finally arrived, Sansa and Jon married in the godswood. Arya came to visit with Gendry, and had been the one to give Sansa away, while Bran and Brienne and Sam and all the other important people to Sansa and Jon watched. After wrapping his cloak on her, he placed a crown of blue roses on her and kissed her, now her husband. It was Sansa’s dream of spring. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this after the "leaks" that claimed we were direwolf puppies were somewhat disproved and I felt super sad. Jonsa with puppies is all I need, and also just Jonsa overall.


End file.
